Rottweiler
Rottweiler was one of Dean Baker's friends, who turns out to be a gangster. He is a minor antagonist in Kingsman: The Secret Service where he is portrayed by Morgan Watkins. Biography Being a close friend of Dean Baker, Rottweiler and his gang members were seen in the Black Prince Pub during the night when Eggsy and his friends also made their appearance. While talking about Dean and the hold he had over Michelle, one of Eggsy's friends pointed to Dean's gang about how he'd have them beat up Eggsy if he tried to stand up to Dean while denying any involvement in it. Rottweiler then told Eggsy and his friends that talking about them didn't mean they would allow it because Dean was in a relationship with Eggsy's mother. Afterwards, Rottweiler and his friends intimidated Eggsy and his friends and told them to leave the pub. Once outside, Eggsy revealed to his friends that he'd stolen the keys to Rottweiler's Yellow Subaru. The trio got in the car but Rotweiler heard a car engine starting, went outside to see that Eggsy had stolen his car. He called Dean, complaining to him about the event. As he was mentioning that he was disrespecting them, he saw Eggsy reversing the car away from the police. The following morning, Rottweiler and his gang found Eggsy and Harry Hart after the latter arranged for Eggsy's bail and were angered at him for stealing Rottweiler's car. When Harry tried to get them to leave, Rottweiler told him to, and he at first complied (or at least appeared to), but had simply locked the doors and swung a glass at Rottweiler's head, knocking him down. As Harry was fighting the crew, Rottweiler got up and pulls out a Smith & Wesson Model 36 in an attempt to shoot him, but Harry hid behind his bullet resistant umbrella until he was out of bullets and knocked out by him. Rottweller and his gang later confronted Eggsy outside his house, but he evaded them using some free-running skills. After the death of Richmond Valentine and his cohorts, Eggsy visited the same pub where he announced that he had bought a new home for his mother and sister far from Dean for good. Dean and his gang then confronted Eggsy for this and forced him to leave, but Eggsy repeated the quote "Manners Maketh Man", which made it clear to Rottweiler and the others that Eggsy had become a new Kingsman agent. Poodle tried to warn Dean not to play with Eggsy, but Dean increased his anger, only to end up being knocked out with a mug of beer by Eggsy. Rottweiler and the others likely let Eggsy leave with his mother and sister rather than risk being beaten by a Kingsman agent. Personality Little can be said about Rottweiler's personality as he wasn't on air for too long. However, all that is known is that he is friends with Dean. Additionally, from the confrontations he had with Eggsy and Harry, it may be concluded that Rottweiler has a hostile and intimidating personality. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kingsman: The Secret Service (film) characters Category:Villians Category:Henchmen Category:British